Blissful Therianthropy
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: AU: Cloud finds himself in trapped within the confines of his own mind. Whilst trying to deal with his depressed Mother and delve into his studies, he finds himself on the brink of collapsing. Who knew a High School student could have this many problems? When all hope seems lost, and happiness abandoned, Cloud finds a home in someone he would have never had expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: All things in Italics are what the Character is thinking. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FF7...obviously..I mean if I did, a certain character would still be alive, actually make that 2. They would be living in Midgar with Cloud and Tifa and THEY'D ALL BE ONE BIG, HAPPY, MESSED UP, DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY! ...(╯°□°)╯ ︵ ┻━┻****...**

**Also, don't be mean. D: I'm new here, I literally signed up about 30 minutes ago. ._. I write all the time and I've always thought about posting them to . Since I basically read all the time off of here. **

**Anyway, enough of my rants. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1! :D**

To taste the simple bliss of freedom and be alive once again; lingering in the doorway between past memories, and seeing for yourself the boundaries of good and evil. Without the knowledge of such boundaries, how can true feelings rise to the surface? Without the gift placed in our hands, aren't we just another pawn? Within the constructs of time, everything has been crafted to perfection with the attention to detail a prime factor. Anything and everything is made the way it was meant to be made, and so it is. Everything was hand carved from love in its purist form. This gift of love is what grants us our gift of knowledge to extend beyond the land of mortals, and view the boundaries between good and evil. To choose for ourselves which side of the game we wish to place upon; lifting us upon a pedestal, and glorifying the love in which we were created, despite our indifference the under lining layer betwixt the constructs of deceit and compassion, lays the foundation on which we were born; outlining the course in which our lives take flight. He made us who were are, and who we become. Our souls were individually placed inside these vessels to do his work, to share the love among others in a safety haven of a planet.

Why would we want to deny him by not sharing the love he so graciously gifted us with? A sanctum of peace, a palace of therianthropic dances; within our temples, lays the core of all humanity, of all existence. An epitaph of our atonement, our signature on the line for our cruel and vial ways we so shamefully committed against the one who granted us with our own being. We continue to selfishly dart through our lives doing whatever it is we please, without any consent for any other soul to matter. When did we lose our way from the love we were born with? When did we cross the boundaries into unseen territory and decide for ourselves what is right, and what is wrong? That decision is not for us to make. Our part in the creation of love is to decide what we do with said knowledge on the worlds of good and evil. We don't make the rules, but we can choose to follow them. Thinking abstractly, what exactly makes something wrong, something evil, or something good? It has just always been so; there is an underlining rule, none of which we notice, that states what is right, and what is wrong. We, with the gift of love, can decide what to do with those rules. We can follow them, to bathe in loves glow, or descend into caves of darkness without any remorse. I can only hope upon the lives of everything love has crafted, and pray that we all come to gain more knowledge into the lands of good and evil. We cannot just block out evil, we have to know what it is exactly we are up against. I take pity on the ones who have fallen to corruption, for they will never know the love we receive. It's a gift we should not take for granted, because some aren't as fortunate to have said protection. Some shall be lost for eternity, but others haven't fallen into the depths just yet. It is our job to show them the love we receive daily, and bring them into the over flowing waterfall of happiness we bask in nightly. These lost souls aren't fallen angels quite yet, they are simple what they are, lost. So let us take up arms, and drive into the battlefield of holy proportions. We will stand, and we will fight for those who are lost, and show them the gracious love that they've been so desperately missing.

_Chapter 1: Mundane Mornings _

The unruly blonde spikes of chaos slowly rose from their chamber of pillows. Cloud, a young man in his late teens, slowly glared at the alarm clock as if it was the reason for all death. Groggily he rose from his sleeping haven and swept off to the confines of his bathroom, though, not before slamming the screaming noises come from the clock with the ball of his fist. Turning the light switch on, the luminescent glow from the light sparked to life with a florescent hum; the light branching a white hue across the bathroom. A groan escaped Cloud's lips as he quickly slammed his eyes shut due to the invading stinging caused from the lights. Why did school have to start so early? It wasn't like it would destroy the universe if it was just delayed a few more hours. 6 a.m. was surely too early to wake up, for anyone for that matter.

His body hazily did what it did every morning, a normal routine so his mind could drift back off to the pleasures of sleep without actually sleeping. Turning the shower on, Cloud waited for the water to rise to that temperature he ever so loved so that he could bask in its comforting warmth. With the water heating, Cloud took a note as he looked at his reflection in the mid-size mirror placed upon the wall. His hair was so messy, but, when was it not? Somehow his hair stood to the odds, literally. It defied the notions of gravity and stood in ways no one could ever imagine. He couldn't help it, for as long as he could remember, he's always been this way. Sky blue orbs of eyes, and cascading blonde locks towering his head. Oh yes, he was surely a sight. Everyone had always told him he was a beauty, but honestly, he couldn't see it. His mind never so glanced at the beauty which was him, he just honed in on the imperfections of his essence. The stupid things no one would ever notice in a lifetime, but unfortunately, Cloud noticed them all. The way his nose bunched up with certain ways he would talk, how one of his eyes was slightly lower than the other, the annoying tone his voice was pitched at, all of it bugged him to no ends and there was nothing he could do about it. So instead of moping and groaning over it, he found himself just simply, dealing with it. What else could he do? Cloud laughed silently at himself as he shed his clothing inch by inch. _Sometimes I swear I act like a woman. _That thought alone made Cloud let out a minuscule chuckle before fully stepping into the warm breath of the shower.

The water dampening his hair down to normal, well, normal for him anyway, and glazing over every inch of his muscles, he wasn't the best built person around, but he surely wasn't just a stick either. He had a nice tone to him, and he was happy for that. A soft moan escaped his pink lips as he lost himself further into the core of the shower, the warmth cradling him like a warm blanket. A few minutes later, and a good scrubbing to his hair and body with shampoo and conditioner, Cloud was back in his sanctum of his bedroom. Dropping the towel on the back of his computer chair Cloud stepped over to his closet, the doors making obscure noises that Cloud still hadn't gotten used to with the passage of time, he began rummaging through the caverns of his clothes.

_Hmm…this should be fine. _Cloud never really bothered with his clothes, a shirt is a shirt, and jeans are jeans. He didn't need the mundane notions of worrying over every single article of clothing he wore that day. Now fully clothed, Cloud checked himself over in the mirror that hung off the side of his wall beside his closet. A simple blue T-shirt, a black thinner shirt over top which also doubled as a jacket, and slightly ripped and faded black blue jeans, nodding to himself cloud plucked at his hair a few more moments before giving up. There really was no hope to taming the blasted thing. With a slight smile Cloud headed down stairs to great his ever-so cheerful mother in the kitchen. Honestly, how the woman found herself so happy in the mornings was beyond him. He was definitely _not _a morning person, his mother on the other hand, was. He knew for a fact he didn't get that gene from her, maybe his dad wasn't a morning person either? Cloud didn't know, and didn't want to know. He hadn't seen his father in over 11 years so to him; he might as well be dead. Without a word the man had just gotten up and left whilst Cloud was only 6. It left his mother scarred and Cloud confused. Without any underlying notion of doing so, Cloud sought out his mother to comfort her. He had to become her shield, her rock, for the uneasy path ahead of them. He helped her in more ways she helped him. Cloud never took mind to it though. Sure it got hard to handle everything alone, but he loved his mother, and would do anything to protect her. Smiling Cloud took a seat at the kitchen island as they greeted each other with their usual morning notions.

"Morning Mom."

"Good Morning Cloud!" Mrs. Strife said with her usually perky antics. Her hair, the same hue as Clouds, but not as chaotic, spiraled down her neck and halted at her shoulder blades. Her eyes which sparkled just like Clouds watched her son with a joy only a mother would know. Cloud just simply smiled back at her and got up to get something to drink from the fridge. Leaning back into the counter; Cloud glanced over to the clock which hung over the stove. 7:45, with a shrug Cloud doused the last of his orange tinted drink, and went to go get his things. As he was gathering his things in his pack for school, Cloud heard the reporter come on the news his mom had softly playing in the soft walls of the kitchen. He said something about rain later in the afternoon and Cloud hesitated slightly before tucking his raven colored Hood in his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder in a very brief notion Cloud walked back downstairs.

"I'm off to school mom." Cloud said in his usual monotone voice.

She returned his call with another small and wave. "Okay, be safe honey. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Cloud waved goodbye and was out the door and on his way down the gravel road. It was mid-spring so the air was a nice temperature to where it wasn't too hot, and wasn't too cold. The breeze had a certain capturing way as it kidnapped your body to lean into its embrace as it cradled you and dulled you into a sense of salvation. The sun just huddling over the borders of the horizon grew brightly with its glow cascading over the land. The trees a soft shade of green as birds chirped and sung their sweet melodies as they crafted their nests and homes. The wind picked up and gently nudged at Clouds hair, playing with it almost, before it leaned in to give Cloud a soft embrace on his cheek. It was as if the wind was kissing his cheek, like a mother would do to her child. Sighing happily, Cloud leaned into the Wind and let his tired demeanor wash clean from his body. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the Schools gates. With a groan Cloud trudged through the courtyard, past the bickering students trying to find parking spaces, and into his prison.

**There it is. Chapter 1. ._. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. :D Chapter 2 should be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Yay chapter 2. No reviews yet. D: But I have gotten followers! :DDD That made me so happy. :D You have no idea. *Gives all who followed me a cookie and a zack fair puppy look-a-like.* **

**Italics are thoughts. Bold is-well, you can figure that out. xD**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything. If I did, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? -_- It's called FANfiction for a reason people. **

_Chapter 2: A Call that Brings Chaos. _

Sighing, the young Chocobo placed his body upon the cold surface of his seat. Honestly, why did this school have to be so cold sometimes? Glancing up, Cloud began scanning the board for any information on what is was they were to do today_. _**Name the Electron Configurations for the following elements: Barium, Carbon, Krypton, and Phosphorus. ** _Shouldn't be too hard,_ Cloud thought, Chemistry was Cloud's favorite class; it called to him with a sense of comfort and ease and left him with a euphoric place of peace. The other students seemed to hate this class, them, and the entire student body for that matter but not Cloud, Chemistry was his forte, and he loved it.

…_3s2 and 3p3, there, that should be right. _Smiling inwardly to himself, Cloud pushed his notebook to the corner of the lab table and gently rested his head in his arms as he leaned forward. Shutting his eyes softly, Cloud slowly drifted off into the un-seen realm of sleep, where stars are endless, and oceans bottomless. The constructs of space and sky melt into one and the gift of perfection descends upon everything and anything. A content sigh escaped Cloud's lips and he drifted further off into his blissful sanctum. He didn't know how long he stayed in his own world, but before he knew it, Students were cramming into the room as to not be late for the first bell. The sounds of student's feet crushing the floor and the scraping of metal chairs against one another drove Cloud from his slumber and he slowly lifted his head upwards. Rubbing his eyes in a sleeping motion, Cloud yawned quietly and his blond locks slowly bounced back up to life.

"Good Morning Cloud." A cheerful, perky voice chimed through the sound of students and nestled into Cloud's left ear. Smiling, Cloud cocked his head over to where the noise emanated from. A short woman, probably in her early 30's stood a short distance from Cloud. Her coffee drunk hair melted into a tight pony tail as it pulled itself down her back, stopping just above her hips. Her bangs spanned off to the side as she pushed her slick black glasses back onto her face. She wore a dark grey t-shirt that looked extremely comfy, and flowed freely from her hips, as if it was doubling as a dress. She wore tight fitting faded blue jeans that stopped midway down her calves and perfectly crafted white sandals finished the outfit.

"Good morning Ms. Summers." Cloud said back with a sleepy tone.

A slight giggle emerged as the woman sat down at her computer diagonal from Cloud's desk. "Didn't sleep last night?" Ms. Summers asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately yes, but it **is **Monday you know." Cloud replied with the same rhetorical sense his teacher used just moments ago.

"Yes, yes, I know believe me, I hate them too." They both perked up and slightly laughed once the statement was spoken. Once the bell rung due the clock striking 8, the class was started as usual. They went through the usual mundane things of Class, and before Cloud knew it, an hour had passed and the bell was about to ring to signal class change. The phone in the corner of the room burst to life, screaming with attention as Ms. Summers crept over to pick up the infernal object.

"Hello...Yes…okay I'll tell him, thank you." Hanging up the phone, Ms. Summers started back over to Cloud to find him packing his things up. "Cloud?"

"Yes Ms. Summers?" Cloud replied whilst glancing up to his superior.

"The front office would like to see you once class changes. They've already notified your study hall teacher next class, so you can go straight there." She said, Cloud giving a slight turn of the head and a nod. Noticing his worry she waved her hands up defensively. "Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. I know for a fact you're one of the best kids in this school, most certainly the smartest."

Cloud smiled slightly before giving slight thanks and was on his way once the bell struck. Trillions of thoughts were born and died within Cloud's mind whilst he walked betwixt the students and onto the office. What could the office possibly want with him? Cloud ran the thought over in his head over and over again, but gave up hope once he reached the place he was called too. Stepping into the front office, Cloud slowly stalked his way over to the front desk. A quiet raven haired madam sat at the computer typing away until she noticed Cloud walking over to her.

"Ah Cloud, go right on back. Mrs. Anders is the first office to the left." Once motioning over to the hallway Cloud needed to go down, she went back to typing away mindlessly at her computer. Nodding he headed down to where he was supposed to go. Wait. Rewind. Did he hear right? Yes, yes, he was sure he did. He was supposed to see Mrs. Anders, his principle. _Oh gods_…Cloud's stomach did summersaults and he felt as if he was falling into a cavern.

Falling into despair, turmoil and chaos all melting into one construct of human emotion, what did Cloud _do _exactly? Taking a quivering breath, Cloud knocked lightly on the wooden door. The door was open, but it was still rude to just simply walk into a room without notice. Hair danced with Auburn colors, whipped around as a chair was spun from its position. Mrs. Anders sat in the plush leather seat as she smiled at Cloud and motioned him to sit down.

"Good morning Cloud! How are you this morning?"

"U-um… Good. Why am I..._here_ exactly?" Cloud spoke in short utterances as he placed himself into the wooden chairs sitting opposite to his elder. Mrs. Anders simply graced him with a smile and cast a soft wave over to his presences.

"Don't worry Cloud. You're not in trouble." She spoke with confidence, a smile plastered on the confines of her face. "I actually called you here, because we actually need your help."

Cloud's ears turned on their heels and perked up at this statement. The School, needed him? "What for exactly?" He spoke with the most respect and politeness he could muster at the moment.

"Ah, well you see, you are one of our most prestiged students. You've skipped multiple grades, and you are fully into College classes even though you're only a junior. You are a prodigy Cloud, and we need you to help us. Some students in this School aren't exactly_, up to par_ with their classes. "Cloud could tell she was trying to be as nice as she could with that statement. "We were wondering if you could maybe tutor them for us."

"Why me though? I'm not exactly, _a people_ person." Cloud said whilst feeling smaller every moment. Noticing his change Mrs. Vander's got up and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Please Cloud? He desperately needs your help. He even agreed to go to this, _him_, out of all people."

Cloud pondered for a few moments, before hesitantly asking, "Who's the student?"

A Chuckle escaped from her lips as she softly spoke the words, "Zack Fair."

**YES. CLIFF HANGER..sort of. xD I fail I know. If they're any mistakes, please let me know. X_X I don't have any beta readers. I usually just type it, read it once, and then upload it. xD Laziness I know. I liked the first chapter better than this one, it had more imagery. But hey, I like this one too. YEAH FOR STORY PROGRESSION! XD **

**Anyways, enjoy. :D I know none of you read these things so if you are reading it, YOU ARE FU*&#NG AMAZING. ._. Too much? Yeah, thought so...Might write more tomorrow. If I don't upload chapter 3 tomorrow or Sunday, it should be uploaded next weekend. :D **

**Thanks guys! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. -_-**

Zack Fair. The name tore itself through Clouds head with no resentence. The call of its echo searching through his mind; trying to find a something, but not sure entirely what it is, it never ended, and plagued his mind the entire day. He couldn't focus on anything, the entire world seem to cascade into night as the name Zack Fair emerged from the depths. You see, Zack Fair wasn't just some ordinary slacker oh no, he was quite the opposite. He was a cheerful, egotistical man who found pleasures in everything. He's infamous for his famous title, "Puppy", given none other by Angeal Hewley, a used-to-be senior. He graduated years ago and moved across the country to pursue his dreams. Zack never truly dealt with the leaving of his friend and even mentor. He just pushed it aside and kept his puppy persona up and moving daily. None of his friends knew about the pain held within side him, and he was okay with that.

Cloud couldn't tutor, _him_. Zack could barely pay attention to the TV, let alone an actual lesson. The man had a smaller attention span than a 4 year old, how in the world was Cloud supposed to help him learn something? At least the School had given him a few days to consider if he wanted the offer or not, Cloud was most certainly thankful for that. Rubbing his forehead in frustration, Cloud sighed heavily and his feet walked mindlessly to the front doors. School was so much more then he thought it would be today. _At least it's over_. He thought briefly, until an unidentified flying glomp entered into his atmosphere.

"Clouuuuuuuuuud!" A very obnoxious squeal resonated in Clouds brain, striking it with a force he had to wince and almost stumbled due to the preemptive hug.

"God Tifa, can you at least give me a warning next time!?" A groan escaped his lungs as he corrected himself while standing. A soft giggle was heard and the attacker next to him finally spoke.

"Sorry Cloud, you know how I am."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." He responded with a smirk.

Yet another giggle found its way to the scene and she spoke with a fire in her heart. "But you know you love it."

"Yeah, I do." Laughter filled their lungs as they walked out of the building together. Tifa and Cloud had known each other since, well since they can remember actually. They were each other's first friends and that was something special both of them treasured. It was rare to see two friends who grew up together since birth, and still active friends in their older lives. But Tifa and Cloud fought that unspoken rule and still remain best friends to this day. Tifa, a nice young girl with long chocolate hair that wove down her back, her wine coated eyes seemed to light up when she was in the presence of Cloud, the same with him. They were each other's drug and without their fix, they couldn't function and live in their daily lives.

"So, you heading home?" Tifa asked with a certain bounce in her voice. Cloud's gaze filtered with theatrics of serenity and kept his eyes plugged forward without any resonance of the woman next to him.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad won't be back for a few days, so I have to take care of Roxas." He responded back to her, whilst continuing to look forward.

Arrogantly placing her hands on her hips she pulled Cloud to halt, spinning in front of him to get him to face her. "Isn't he a little too old for that? For God's sake Cloud he's only 2 years younger than you." Her voice reprimanding Cloud in a condescending manor, he looked towards her determined eyes.

With a little chuckle to his voice, Cloud responded to her question. "He has to eat doesn't he? Take it up with our Parents if you have a problem." With that they both shared another laugh as they headed on their way down the sidewalk. Tifa could tell something was up with Cloud today. Sure, he was always disconnected from the world; he was a deep thinker and would usually get lost in his mind, but never like this. It's like he wasn't even here with her, just deeply trapped within the confines of his mind. His eyes were glazed over, like he was searching for something, but not sure what. "Cloud?" She asked with hidden sense of worry placed underneath.

"Hmm?" He responded in his usual disconnected manor.

"Cloud is something wrong?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something." He said while glancing over to her, the first since they've started walking.

"About what?"

"The School wants me to tutor someone."

"That's GREAT Cloud! Oh my gosh that's amazing!" Despite her sudden enthusiasm, Tifa could tell there was something wrong. "But?"

"The person is Zack Fair." Tifa had to resist breaking out into Laughter.

"The Puppy!?" Cloud mentally faced palmed at the name.

"Don't remind me."

"Well are you going to take it?" She said while they turned a corner into their neighborhood.

"Honestly I don't know. I've never exactly been a _social_ person. You know this."

"True, but you are smart Cloud. It's the best thing about you…well…besides that thing you call hair."

"Hey!" Laughter erupted into the air, filling it with joy and happiness, something the atmosphere was so desperately missing. It sung sweet melodies of chords, and minor progressions into the air as the harmonies mixed with the bass forming a symphony of happiness that both of them relished in. Stopping in front of Tifa's house, both of the students stood apart from one another, a flower budding with happiness blooming between them.

"Just think about it Cloud, you never know, something good could come out of it." Flashing one of her famous smiles, pristine like the sun, Cloud returned the gift. Nodding to her, they both saw each other off, Tifa entering her home, and Cloud walking to his just a few Houses over. Walking up to the old structure, the sun presented the home with an orange hue, a spiral of colors twisting and nestling into every place it could find. The old building stood a full 2 stories tall. The outside panted a faded blue, and grey shutters plastered over the windows; the porch creaked with uncertainty as an unruly blond stepped into its grasp. Unlocking the door with his key, Cloud walked into his home. "Roxas, you home?" He called out into the air, despite the question, he already knew the answer. A slight beat was heard coming from upstairs, beating the walls with their harsh fists, and thundering the entire matter of the house.

Trenching upstairs, Cloud walked to the room opposite his. Knocking lightly on the door Cloud tried his best to speak over the music. "Hey Roxas, I'm home!" A few moments later and the music was turned down slightly, and the door was swung open. A boy, completely identical to Cloud stood in the doorway. His hair was a little bit darker, but they both carried the same chaotic hair in their genes. The boy stood just a few inches shorter than Cloud, and held a little bit more of a silver gleam in his eyes compared to Clouds. He wore a grey stocked vest and checkered earrings hung to his ears. His jeans matched the night soaked shirt and trailed down to his shoes. They were silver with red laces intertwining one another. A black and white checkered belt hung loosely off his waist as the young boy stared up to his older brother.

"Cloud!"

"Hey Kiddo." Cloud replied while ruffling the young boy's hair. "How was school?" He said while walking back downstairs. Roxas ran back in his clothes littered river of a room and muted his music before leaping back down to Cloud.

"Great! Except for homework" Roxas replied with a slight pout on his face. Cloud just chuckled and headed into the kitchen. The clock on the wall read **2:45. **_Hmm..still too early for dinner _Cloud thought.

"Hey Rox."

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care." Roxas replied while getting distracted with the fruit filled bowl on the counter.

"How about we go for pizza later?" Cloud said.

Roxas perked up and a smile beamed from his youthful face. "Yeah! That sounds great!" Cloud smiled at his brother, he could be annoying sometimes, but he loved him.

"Alright let's leave around 6'ish."

"Mmmk." Roxas said while gliding back up the stairs to his room." Cloud just chuckled and went up to his room to get started on his homework. Hours later it was **5:45** and Cloud figured he should begin to get ready. Treading downstairs Cloud found Roxas putting his shoes on.

"Hey ready to go?" Cloud said while going to get his jacket from his bookbag.

"Yup!" Roxas said while marching over to the door, Cloud slowly following behind. They walked their ways downtown, passing all different kinds of stores and businesses until they reached their destination. It was a small pizzeria but quaint none the less. Walking into the small restaurant, the boys were pelted with smells of cheese and bread. Garlic assaulted the air as if they were standing in Italy themselves. The warmth from the kitchen's hearth could be felt through the restraint, nestling itself in everyone's hearts as it slowly melted their cores to perfection.

The host made his way over to the boys and scuttled them off to a table near the corner. The glow from the lights spewed a warm crimson ray across the place, and illuminated the boy's hair. Once settled down the boys picked up small talk, eventually placing an order and enjoying their meal. Their stomachs full, the boys slipped into a blissful food coma. Smiling at one another, they grabbed their coats, and after paying the bill headed outside.

_Craaaaaaaaaack._

Roxas instantly jumped back and drew himself closer to the restaurant's wall, his heart beating a million miles a minute. Glancing back to his Brother, Cloud released a chuckle. "Just a little thunder Roxas, no worries."

Scoffing Roxas replied whilst trying to regain his breath. "E-easy for you to say." Another roll of thunder sounded and Roxas began to shiver. Smiling Cloud Reached his hand out and placed it upon Roxas's shaking shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here." It took a few minutes, but once Roxas could place his beating heart to rest, the boys began their journey back home.

Making it back home was certainly hard for Cloud. Trying to settle a shivering Roxas down, and keep track of where they were going in the dark was hard. Once the boys made it home, they were drenched due to the rain pouring down around them. Running up to the porch the boys finally began to catch their breath. The door was unlocked and they stepped inside; Roxas throwing himself on the couch in the process. "Ahh! I hate thunderstorms!" Rattling his head against the pillow Roxas tossed and turned, wailing his legs around like a 4 year old.

Cloud just smiled and ruffled his hair. The night went on as usual, and Cloud soon found himself enclosing himself in the chambers of his bedroom, the thoughts of everything which happened today swarming in his head. The warmth of his bed slowly drawing him in, surrounding him, corroding him, making him lose his will to fight and slowly closing his eyes. An exhausted sigh came and left as his placed his head down and curled his small body against his bed sheets. Before he knew it, sleep arrived, and carried him away.

**AHHH! This chapter was so annoying to write. If it gets boring, I am so sorry. -_- I don't know why I added the part where Cloud and Roxas go to dinner. It has no addition to the plot. -_- I mean I guess you could say it adds to Cloud's character because it shows the love he holds for Roxas, but STILL. -_-**

**But I do have to admit, I wrote 2 chapters in one day. :D I feel proud. AND I GOT MY FIRST REVIEWER! :DDD I'm sorry it's not as long as you want it, but when I write and I feel the chapter close, I end it. Sometimes it just feels write to end it at a certain spot if that makes sense. D: Anyway I'm glad you like it. :D It makes me happy that you do. :D**


End file.
